Emociones y aventuras en Zootopia
by TheRuskyCake
Summary: Judy desaparece de Zootopia, la única información que Nick pudo obtener, es que partió en una misión secreta. Con quién ? Donde ? Y sobre todo, por qué Judy no le confio nada a su preciado zorro... Esta es mi primera FF, me gustaría tener comentarios para ver que piensan, que debo mejorar etc.


Nick se despertó afligido, exactamente como lo hacía desde hace varios días. Su conejita favorita partió en una misión "secreta" - como le había medianamente explicado el jefe Bogo - Hace ya veinte días.

A mitad conciente, estudio su habitación, sin mover un solo pelo. La gran ventana que daba a la piscina, estaba ahora completamente cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas que escondian el reluciente sol, que el zorro no tenía ninguna intención de admirar.

Algunas botellas de whisky vacías caóticamente distribuidas le retornaban la mirada con un tono burlón, sabiendo que el dolor que habían ayudado a desaparecer por algunos minutos, volvería a hostigarlo aún con más fuerza.

Tantas preguntas, pensó. ¿ Por qué enviaron Zanahorias en una misión secreta ? Una coneja tan sentimental, todo el mundo en Zootopia conocía su identidad, todo el mundo adoraba Judy Hopps ¿Que podria ser tan imporante, que poco después de haber resuelto un caso tan vital, la envien nuevamente fuera de la ciudad ?

Pero la pregunta que más le dolía, que le quitaba toda voluntad, era por qué demonios no fué digno de su confianza, por qué no le hablo de esto antes de irse, toda excitada y llena de energía, como solía estarlo cuando algo totalmente nuevo e interesante le ocurría.

Tampoco podía entender el porqué de ese vacío existencial, ¿Por qué dependía tanto de esa coneja?

Con una lentitud poco característica de su persona, se estiró medianamente mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha. Mirando de reojos su teléfono, mostrando una conversación de un solo participante que figuraba como testigo de la injusticia que estaba viviendo :

Viernes 1 de Julio - 2016 - 17.21

Sé que hace poco te fuiste, no es que me preocupe demasiado por ti, pero alguna noticia no me haria mal !

Lunes 4 de Julio - 2016 - 08.15

Espero que que todo vaya bien donde sea que te encuentres ! no te pierdas, no sé si eres capaz de encontrar el camina a casa ;)

Jueves 7 de Julio - 2016 - 12.08

Hey, zanahorias … espero que estés bien, estoy esperando una respuesta.

Sabado 16 de Julio - 2016 - 23.54

En realidad, estoy un poco preocupado… Por favor, enviame alguna respuesta…

Una vez la ducha finalizada, se vistio y se dirigio a su cocina, pasando por su enorme salón, finamente decorado con varios tapices y cuadros de bosques, que al mirarlos, siempre le ofrecieron un conforte extraño. Algunas veces se sorprendía imaginando corriendo por allí, entre grandes árboles por la noche, buscando alguna presa… Pero la visión de estas pinturas no parecían tener ningún efecto en aquel momento, solo el de incitarlo a renunciar. Renunciar a la ZPD, renunciar a su espera y volver a sus hábitos, esconderse y manipular.

 _Qué has hecho de mí, estoy perdido._

Una vez en su oficina, después de haber puesta la mejor falsa sonrisa que su ánimo le permitió dirigir a Clawhauser. Se dejó caer en su silla y contempló su lugar de trabajo, y el escritorio vacío de Judy. Aquella oficina, fue especialmente diseñada para dos pequeños mamíferos, pensó Nick. El hecho de que el jefe Bogo siempre los obligaba a salir de allí para hablarles le hacía risa. No estaba muy seguro siquiera si era capable de entrar por esa puerta, lo que le permitía relajarse un poco.

El olor de conejo aún flotaba en el aire, aunque casi había totalmente desaparecido, el zorro esperaba que dure aún un poco más… Solo un poco más.

Pero esta relajación no fué muy larga, del otro lado del pasillo, podían escucharse unas pesadas patas acercarse a paso rápido a la puerta, y abrirla tan bruscamente que Nick se preguntó cómo ésta no se partía en dos.

\- Nick ! Los papeles ! ¿ Dónde están tus reportes ? Los necesito ! Dijo de forma seca Bogo, mientras su expresión cambiaba de seria a disgusto, al asomar su enorme cabeza y ver el escritorio de Nick.

\- No justifiques el hecho de no trabajar con tu compañera para dejar todo desordenado, está en peor estado que el de Clawhauser con sus malditas migas de rosquillas y no sé qué otras extrañas cosas...

\- Ya lo voy ordenando, jefe. Respondió el zorro con una disimulada mueca de disgusto.

El dia laboral ya llegando a su fin, no fué diferente de los otros, sin ninguna noticia, sin ninguna "aventura" o algo interesante. Solo papeleo, reportes, y más papeleos. Nadie parecía interesarse a él, pero esta situación le convenía, no tenía ninguna intención de comunicar con nadie más.

Nick decidió que esta espera fue demasiado, muchas veces intento encontrar alguna explicación, extirpar de su jefe o de algún colega distraído alguna pista, algo. Normalmente sus manipulaciones le obtenían resultados, permitiéndole conseguirlo todo, casi todo. Pero esta vez no funcionó, todo el mundo parecía ignorar de qué se trataba aquella maldita misión.

Eran ya las dieciocho, el departamento de policía de Zootopia se estaba vaciando y solo quedaban Clawhauster y Nick, con su apenas perceptible voluntad para terminar de ordenar sus papeles. Era el momento ideal para intentar algo.

Solo para esta seguro, espero una hora más, que le parecieron eternas, sin hacer un ruido. Cuando la última luz fue apagada por Clawhauser. Salió con cuidado de su oficina, y se dirigió al lugar más peligroso en la estación, la oficina del jefe Bogo, caminando y asegurándose que sus patas no hicieran ningún ruido, se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, qué sorpresa. Pero este zorro conoce algunas técnicas para forzar las puertas, y después de todo, esta situación necesitaba de medidas desesperadas, porque él lo estaba.

 _Que ironia_ , penso. Estoy entrando por infracción a la oficina del jefe de policía.

Mientras que los pensamientos de lo que pasaría si alguien lo viera cometiendo este delito pasaban como flashes en su imaginación, el victorioso click de una puerta desbloqueada lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Decidió dejar la luz apagada, no la necesitaba. Su visión de depredador nocturno le permitía ver en ese ambiente. El edificio estaba vacío, el único ruido que se podía oír eran unos coches que pasaban ocasionalmente por la avenida principal, rompiendo aquel silencio que parecía escucharlo todo.

La oficina estaba limpia, ordenada. Los muebles eran enormes, se imponian sobre los muros, como guardias silenciosos de un lugar sagrado y prohibido. Algunas fotos de sospechosos se colgadas en los muros por ahí y por allí se dejaban ver en el poco espacio que los muebles dejaban de libre.

Sin pensar en nada más se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a leer los documentos, asustado en la sola idea de lo que podría encontrar, su corazon latia como cuando se preparaba para una enorme estafa, sus orejas estaban tensas y escaneaban cada pequeño sonido. No estaba seguro de querer encontrar algo, porque su inquietud podría enloquecerlo aún más.

Pero allí estaba, escrito en una hoja ridículamente oficial, y dejada casi a la vista de todos, el papel rezaba simplemente :

 _"Fuerza de policía de Zootopia - 03/07/2016_

 _Agente J.H. 01/07/2016 - Tundratawn, Distrito Forestal … localization perdida."_

Estas pocas líneas fueron suficientes para quitarle el aliento, continuó con su búsqueda a pesar de todo, para encontrar alguna otra pista, algo que pueda responder a las miles nuevas preguntas que este documento le había creado. Al no encontrar nada interesante, salió de la oficina, dejando cuidadosamente el papel donde lo había encontrado y cerrando de nuevo con llave la puerta de la oficina.

Se dirigió a su departamento arrastrando los pasos. Con sus orejas caídas y un sentimiento de miedo, que muy pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Muchos lo criticaban, diciendo que su personalidad era fingida, que Nicholas Wild era diferente. Un niño traumatizado por el solo hecho de ser un depredador, que se esconde detrás de su seguridad y bromas irónicas. En ese momento, pensó Nick, quizás lo que cuenta de mi es cierto.

El solo hecho de imaginar Judy en peligro, y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla lo destruia interiormente aún más ¿Que podía hacer, con la poca informacion que disponía, para ayudarla? Algo tenía que hacer.


End file.
